PS2 Co-op games
For details on co-operative games, check * Wikipedia's List of Cooperative Video Games * Co-Optimus - Listing of PS2 co-operative games at Co-Optimus. * The Best PS2 Co-op Games at IGN. * Wikipedia's list of PS2 games with online play, including known server shutdowns as of 2011-01-01 * IGN's Dirty Dozen: Cooperative Games article, which discusses twelve PS2 games with local co-operative play. = PS2 games with Co-operative Play = Includes PSX games, which will require a PS1 memory card to save. * Adventures of Cookie and Cream, The * Alien Hominid - Shoot 'em up. * Alien Syndrome - Shoot 'em up. * Amplitude * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - Action RPG * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II - Action RPG * Batman Forever: The Arcade Game (PSX) - Beat 'em up * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Beat 'em up * Battle Engine Aquila - FPS * Bomberman Battles * Burnout 3 * Captain Commando - Beat 'em up * Champions of Norrath - Action RPG * Champions: Return to Arms (sequel to Champions of Norrath) - Action RPG * Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, The - Action Adventure * Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, The - Action Adventure * Conflict: Desert Storm - third person shooter * Conflict: Global Terror (aka Conflict: Global Storm) - third person shooter * Contra: Shattered Soldier - shoot 'em up * Crash: Mind over Mutant - Action * Crash of the Titans - Action * Crimson Sea 2 - Beat 'em up * Darius Gaiden - Scroller * Darius 2 - Scroller * Delta Force: Black Hawk Down - FPS * Die Hard Arcade - Beat 'em up * Digimon World 4 - Action RPG * Dragonball Z Budokai 3 * Drive to Survive / Mashed: Fully Loaded - great fun with four people. * Dynasty Warriors 3 - Beat 'em up * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Beat 'em up * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Beat 'em up * Devil May Cry 3 (It's hidden) * Earth Defense Force 2 (Import) * Eragon - Action Adventure * Everything or Nothing - third person shooter * Exed Exes - Scroller * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Action RPG * Fantastic 4 - Beat 'em up * Final Fantasy IX (PSX) - RPG * Final Fight - beat 'em up * Final Fight: Streetwise - beat 'em up * Full Spectrum Warrior - Tactical FPS * Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers - Tactical FPS * Future Cop: LAPD (PSX) - third person shooter * G-Darius (PSX) - scroller * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra - shoot 'em up * Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows - third person shooter * Gekido (PSX) - Beat 'em up * Gitaroo Man * Gladius - Tactical RPG * Golden Axe - Beat 'em up * Gradius Gaiden (PSX) - Scroller * Gradius V - scroller * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Action Adventure * Guilty Gear X2 series * Guitar Hero: Aerosmith - Music * Guitar Hero II - Music * Guitar Hero III - Music * Guitar Hero World Tour - Music * Guitar Hero 5 - Music * Gunstar Heroes - Shoot 'em up * Half-Life: Decay - FPS * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Action Adventure * Heavenly Guardian - Shoot 'em up * Hunter: The Reckoning Redeemer - Beat 'em up * Hunter: The Reckoning Wayward - Beat 'em up * Ibara - Scroller * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer - Action * Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius (PSX) - Scroller * Judge Dredd: Dredd vs Death - First-Person/Sci-Fi * Justice League Heroes - Action RPG * Knights of the Round - Beat 'em up * Kung Fu Panda - Action * Last Resort - Scroller * Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, The - Action * LEGO Batman - Action Adventure * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures - Action Adventure * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Action Adventure * LEGO Star Wars 2: The Original Series - Action Adventure * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game - Action Adventure * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal - Beat 'em up * Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The - Beat 'em up * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Action RPG * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Action RPG * Marvel vs Capcom 2. * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - FPS * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames - Action Adventure * Monster Hunter - Action RPG * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks - Beat 'em up * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Beat 'em up * Naruto Ultimate Ninja series * Neo Contra - Shoot 'em up * Nicktoons Unite! - Adventure * Obscure - Survival Horror * Obscure the Aftermath - Survival Horror * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (It's hidden) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow - Beat 'em up * Project Eden - Action * Rampage - Action * Rampage World Tour - Action * Rampage Total Destruction * Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal - TPS, Platforming, Action - vs mode in online only * Ratchet: Deadlocked - Action * Red Star, The - Shoot 'em up * Rock Band - Music * Rogue Trooper - Third Person Shooter * Rumble Racing - Racing * Samurai Warriors - Beat 'em up * Samurai Warriors 2 - Beat 'em up * Shadow the Hedgehog - Action - severe second player limitations * Shining Tears - jRPG - 2nd Player: battle control only * Silent Scope 2: Dark Silhouette - Shooter * Simpsons Game, The - Platformer * Space Channel 5, Part 2 - Rythm * The Sims - Godgame - The story mode is not available for co-op * The Sims 2 - Godgame * SingStar 90s * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault - Tactical TPS * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 - Platformer - Part of Sonic Mega Collection. * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 - Platformer - Part of Sonic Mega Collection. * SoulCalibur 2 * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Beat 'em up * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (PSX) - Beat 'em up - *Handful of separate co-op missions * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Beat 'em up - 4 separate co-op missions * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Space Sim - *Player 2 either controls a ship or a turret depending on the mission * Summer Heat Beach Volleyball. * Tales of Destiny 2 - jRPG - *Restrictive co-op: battles only * Tales of the Abyss - jRPG - *Restrictive co-op: battles only * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Beat 'em up * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus - Beat' em up * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare - Beat 'em up * Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - Action Adventure - split-screen co-op mode - *Handful of co-op missions * Three Wonders - Other * Time Crisis 2 - Shooter * Time Crisis 3 - Shooter * TimeSplitters 2 - FPS * TimeSplitters: Future Perfect - FPS * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (PS2 expansion) - Tactical FPS - *Levels have to be completed in SP first * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield - Tactical FPS * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown - FPS * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear (PSX) - Tactical FPS * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory - Action-Adventure * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Action-Adventure * Twisted Metal: Black - Car Combat * Twisted Metal: Head-On - Car Combat * Up - Action Adventure * Vampire Night - Shooter * Virtua Cop: Elite Edition - Shooter * Wakeboarding Unleashed - Sports - P1 drives the boat, P2 controls the wakeboarder * Warriors Orochi - Beat 'em up * Warriors Orochi 2 - Beat 'em up * Warriors, The - Beat 'em up * We Love Katamari - Puzzle * X-Men Legends - Action RPG * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Action RPG For details on most of the co-op games, check Wikipedia's List of Cooperative Video Games Fighting Games * Arcana Heart * GGXX Accent Core * King of Fighters XI * Street Fighter 3 * Tekken 5. * Virtua Fighter 4: Evo * Def Jam: Fight for NY * Tekken 4 * Tekken Tag Tournament Sites with listing of PS2 games with Co-operative play. * Wikipedia's List of Cooperative Video Games * Co-Optimus - Listing of PS2 co-operative games Four Player Games on the PS2 * Band Hero - music - 4 player - (may be restrictions) ** http://www.co-optimus.com/review/384/page/1/band-hero-co-op-review.html *"Bleach Blade Battle 2nd and 3rd" allow 2 players at story mode (at some condition) and allow to fight with 4 players at versus mode" * Champions of Norrath seems to allow 4 players, but you want to research that further. * Champions of Norrath: Return to Arms seems to allow 4 players, but you want to research that further. * Drive to Survive / Mashed: Fully Loaded is great fun with four people. - DeltaBladeX * Gauntlet: Dark Legacy is a beat 'em up with 4-player local. * Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows is a beat 'em up with 4-player local. * Guitar Hero World Tour - 4 players* - *Must own two guitar controllers, one drum controller and a microphone. * Guitar Hero 5 - 4** - **Must own specialized controllers. * Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer - 4player beat 'em up. * Marvel: The Ultimate Alliance - Action RPG - 4 player * Marvel: The Ultimate Alliance 2 - Action RPG - 4 player * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - FPS - 4 player * Nicktoons Unite - Action Adventure - 4 player - "Co-op trash aimed at under-10s." * Project Eden may be your best bet, 4 player, seems to a hidden gem. The trouble might be finding a copy. * Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal has local multiplayer with up to 4 players, split-screen. You'll need a multi-tap and 4 controllers. * Rock Band - 4* - *Must own two guitars, drums, microphone. **PS2 co-op is limited: no Band World Tour mode * Rock Band 2 - 4* - *Must own two guitar controllers, one drum controller and a microphone. * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault, but only online or on a LAN. Almost certainly requires 4 different networked PS2s as well. * Tales of Destiny 2 - jRPG - 4 player - *Restrictive co-op: battles only * Tales of the Abyss - jRPG - 4 player - *Restrictive co-op: battles only * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus - 4 player - Beat 'em up * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare - 4 player - Beat 'em up. * X-Men Legends - Action RPG - 4 player - Local, Online* - *Platform differences apply * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Action RPG - 4 player - Local, Online* - *Platform differences apply LimblessQuasar's Recommended 4-player Games Posted 1/20/2012 7:25:25 PM Tales of the Abyss. * It's a decent JRPG with a lot behind the real-time battle system. \ * Harder difficulties are a lot of fun in the Tales games. Keep in mind, though, it's pretty standard (like Final Fantasy IX) in the sense that only one person is controlling the party, and everyone else only joins in during battles. I've always had a great time playing with my brother and one friend, but that's because we get along really well, keep ourselves entertained out of battles and help point out secrets, etc. You also have to wait some amount of time before you'll all able to play. I haven't played this particular one enough to tell you when full 4-player co-op opens though, sorry. Anyway, something to look into, it's one of the few JRPG games I've encountered that has a solid co-op system. My friends and I have had a lot of fun with Hunter The Reckoning Redeemer and Timesplitters: Future Perfect (for GC) but I'm not sure if they'd fit. rhino504's list Posted 1/10/2011 9:10:08 AM Updated 1/30/2012 11:27:31 AM * Adventures of Cookies and Cream * Alien Hominid * Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance * Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance 2 * Champions Return to Arms * Champions of Norrath * Conflict Desert Storm 2 * Conflict Global Terror * Conflict Vietnam * Darkwatch * Destroy All Humans 2 * Gauntlet-Dark Legacy * Ghost Recon Jungle Storm * James Bond 007 Everything or Nothing * Justice League Heroes * Lego Batman * Lego Indiana Jones * Lego Star Wars * Lego Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy * Lord Of The Rings-The Third Age * Lord of The Rings-Return of the King * Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Metal Slug Anthology * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks * Dynasty Warriors games (most) * Onimusha Dawn of Dreams * Rachet: Deadlocked * Red Star * Rock Band games * Guitar Hero games (some) * Splinter Cell-Chaos Theory * Splinter Cell-Double Agent * Spyro Dawn of the Dragon * Star Wars Battlefront * Star Wars Battlefront 2 * Timesplitters 2 * Timesplitters Future Perfect * XMen Legends * XMen Legends 2 DeltaBladeX's list Posted 10/1/2011 1:29:40 AM * Alien Hominid * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II * Champions of Norrath * Half-Life * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Obscure * Ratchet Gladiator * The Adventures of Cookie and Cream * TimeSplitters series Fiyun's Recommendations Posted 10/1/2011 3:49:48 AM * Hunter: The Reckoning Wayward * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Neo Contra * Metal Slug Anthology * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon helldews Recommendations Posted 10/1/2011 1:33:58 AM For FPS`s look into Time Splitters, XIII, or James Bond Night Fire. I know XIII and James Bond both have bots. Haven't played Time Splitters so cant say much for that. Co-op I think StarWars Clone Wars had a horde mode that was actually really fun. I spent a ton of time playing that. Also StarWars Battlefront is amazing splitscreen. (both 1 and 2). Gauntlet Dark Legacy is an awesome co op game. Tales of the Abyss is a RPG where the battles are real time. The battles are 4 player co op and really really fun on higher difficulties with friends. Just a random time killer but in the megaman aniverary collection Power Fighters is short but has co op. there is also that contra shatter something rather game, Twisted Metal Black, Time Crisis 2, I think Champions of Norath and that Balders Gate game both had co op. The original Half Life port as well. Category:007